girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Flower Guide (UAE)
The Girl Scout Daisy Program 'began in 1984. Now, Daisies have the opportunity to earn recognitions including Journey Awards, Petals and Leaves. Daisies are now able to participate in the Girl Scout Cookie Product Program allowing them to become self sufficient troops. Today, Daisies are now in the program for two years allowing them to gain confidence before moving onto the Brownie Program. Girl Scout Daisies '''Kindergarteners ' * Need permission to move from an activity * Like rules and routines * Want to explain things * Need things explained in a very literal way * Need your understanding and patience * Enjoy doing things for themselves '''First Graders * Approach the world logically in small ways * Begin to see and consider other points of view * Want to try everything * Prefer large-motor activities to small motor activities * Love jokes and guessing games Daisy/Brownie Scouts Troop Government Daisy/Brownie Ring * Ceremonies * Business * Sharing * Decisions * Group meetings Awards # American Flag Patch # Girl Scout Council ID Set # Troop Numerals # Membership Star and blue disc # Cooke Sale Activity Pin # My Promise, My Faith Pins # Safety Award Pin # Petal and Promise Center Set # Financial Literacy Leaves # 100th Anniversary Pin # Daisy Insignia Tab # World Trefoil Pin # Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin # Journey Summit Award Pin # Cookie Business Leaves # Journey Award Badges Special Opportunity Awards # Bridge to Girl Scout Brownie Award # Girl Scout Daisy Safety Award # Cookie Activity Pin # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # My Promise My Faith, Year 1 # My Promise My Faith, Year 2 # World Thinking Day Award # Daisy Summit Award Girl Scout Daisies: A Special Approach The Flower Friends are now tied to the Petals! The Flower Friends show Daisies how to live and learn the Girl Scout Law through brand-new short stories and activities. Daises can have more fun with the Flower Friends and earn awards while going on their Leadership Journeys! Daisies can now earn Financial Literacy and Cookie Business "Leaves" to go with their Petals! Inside The Daisy's Girl Guide to Girl Scouting The Flower Friends Story Collection # Lupe’s Story: A Fair Turn in the Flower Garden # Sunny's Story: A Warm Welcome for Sunny # Zinni's Story: The Art of Sharing # Tula's Story: Standing Up for Darla # Mari's Story: Keeping a Cupcake Promise # Gloria's Story: A Surprise for Lily # Gerri's Story: Playing by the Rules # Clover's Story: A Visit to the Busy, Buzzy Bees # Rosie’s Story: A Better Beach for Everyone # Vi's Story: Friends Around the World Anatomy of a Daisy Petal Petals Every Flower Friend tells a story about her line of the Girl Scout Law. * Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) * Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) * Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) * Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) * Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) * Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) * Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Pink Petal) * Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) * Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Petal) * Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) Financial Literacy and Cookie Business Leaves * Money Counts * Making Choices * Count It Up * Talk It Up Leadership Journeys It's Your World -team building and getting along and then realizing they have skills and abilities to make change working together. [[Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden|'Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden']] In this journey, a favorite pastime-gardening-meets the Girl Scout Law. The result is a storybook world of flowers and little girls who, together, do great things. It's Your Planet * learning about the science of the world and how to improve their use of resources. [[Between Earth and Sky (Daisy journey)|'Between Earth and Sky' ]] Girl Scout Daisies join their flower friends for an exciting road trip in a flower-powered car. As they travel the country living the values of the Girl Scout Law, girls and their flower friends enjoy what's local and learn why that's important. It's Your Story -through creative arts, stories, and theater they learn how to change the story to improve the world. [[3 Cheers for Animals (Daisy journey)|'3 Cheers for Animals' ]] In this journey, Girl Scout Daisies enjoy a fictional story about their flower friends. They learn just how much they can care for animals and for themselves and how confident that makes them feel.Category:Girl Scouts Category:Part of WAGGGS Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Levels Category:Daisy